Talk:Suì-Fēng
Why was it reverted? The manga release is already out D: Kaihedgie 13:23, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking exactly the same thing. Plus, the trivia I added (that was then subsequently removed) has been known since the last release. :/ Igaram 14:29, 5 June 2009 (GMT) :I took down the spoiler warning, as some people might've not noticed that the episode has been released already. Abedeus 13:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Soifon's bankai which is the correct spelling? ja'h'''kuho or jakuho?--Agate genbu 04:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) apparently jakuho is somewhere someone spelled it wrong no translation seems to have that extra h in it. Salubri 04:58, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :According to the furigana, it's Jakuhou. Big red01027 05:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) As I see somebody wants to add "suzumebachi" to name of bankai. That's wrong. So I clear up as far as I know. It's name is 雀蜂雷公鞭 - Jakuhou Raikouben. And shikai's name 雀蜂 - suzumebachi. You may notice that first two kanji are same, but it don't meant that bankai is Suzumebachi Raikouben. (or Suzumebachi Jakuhou Raikouben. It's absolutely wrong). These two kanji may be a single word - hornet. As single word it is reading as "suzumebachi", but single kanji's readings are Jaku and Hou. In compound unsettled word as that usially use that readings. And Kubo Tite with one's own hands wrote furigana to these two kanji - じゃくほう. Jakuhou.--Nirrge 20:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Those who wanted to add that might have a point, as the bankai names ussually consists of the zanpakuto name plus something else, meaning that that translation should be Suzumebachi Raikouben, but let's just wait a couple of months and see how the anime pronounces it. --Gojita 13:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Someone changed it with "Suzumebachi Raikoben" o__O Why that? Didn't Kubo write "Jakuho Raikoben"? It wouldn't be the first time a bankai have a different name from the shikai (like Tosen's zanpakuto, Suzumushi, which bankai's name is completely different, Enma Korogi)... I don't get this change... Evangelion0189 16:58, 6 June 2009 (CET) :Tōsen is unique by the fact that it is not his own original zanpakuto, but one he took from another person. My reason for reverting it, read above, and i stand by that. --Gojita 16:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Gojita, Nirrge is exactly right on this one (sign your posts, Nirrge!). We don't need to wait for the anime, we have the raw (it can be found easily on a site called mangahelpers.com), and if you can read hiragana you can easily determine that the first word in her bankai is NOT the name of her zanpakutou, but a different reading for the kanji, just as Nirrge pointed out. Just because Kubo does things a certain way doesn't mean he will ALWAYS do them that way...if you don't believe that, look at Halibel. Big red01027 16:28, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Just a side note: that hou in the romaization ussually translates into cannon, so why is it hornet. One might consider that as the kanji is the same, perhaps it does become suzumebachi and not Jakuhou. I say we wait until the anime, or an actuall romanization --Gojita 18:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita ::The kanji means "bee/hornet/wasp", and one of its readings is hou. It DOES NOT become suzumebachi, because that is not the reading given for the kanji. Kubo wrote it as Jakuhou Raikouben, and that's how it should stay. Big red01027 21:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :'RESOLVED''' Trivia "So far, Soifon is the only Captain level Shinigami to fight an Espada who holds the same ranking as them where as Soifon is the captain of the 2nd division, Barragan Luisenbarn is the 2nd Espada." I didn't want to change that right away, but isn't it technically untrue? Hitsugaya and Yammy briefly interact well before Soifon and Barragan do. Yammy even comments on the fact that both Hitsugaya and Yammy are 10. But I understand that their interaction was not much of a fight, since Luppi monopolizes all the Shinigami shortly after engaging them, compared to Soifon/Barragan. Which is why I'm just pointing it out, and I figure a mod or someone decide what to do with it. Twocents 04:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I didn't think it was noteworthy either way, but I don't know if I'll take it down yet. Either way, I don't think it's a big deal if it gets taken down or not, regardless of who does it. Arrancar109 04:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I think it should be taken down. Yammy's espada rank is 0 (because espadas count from 0-9), so at the time he fought Hitsugaya, he fought him as arrancar 10 (dies) Auron85 18:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Bankai's side effects The section on Soifon's bankai mentions that she ties her iron sash due to recoil and shockwave effects- I think the mention of recoil is incorrect, she doesn't seem to be blasted back the second time she fires, and in the pages after she fires the first time but before the shockwave hits the iron sash is behind her. Plus missiles in general don't make much recoil. So it seems to only be to deal with the blast effects and the recoil bit can be gotten rid of. Also the section says "this attack drains huge amount of energy and leaves the user exhausted." It strikes me as more likely she looks in less-than-good shape due to all her battle damage and being thrown into a wall, she was already sweating and breathing heavy before she even activated it. As we now know she can fire it twice as well, I think we can safely remove this. ZeroSD 06:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) There is no visible recoil the second time because there is a suspending star(bakudo 37) behind her to catch her, there is surely some recoil to an attack such as that - even if to her at first it is only minimal (won't really be able to tell until it's animated, but the action lines certainly convey that her body and the sash are moving) but the shockwave could easily be considered recoil as it happens before it hits, rather than being just from the explosion. I do agree with you on the latter portion though. Ancient Chaos 06:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC)